The Return to Great Bear Lake
by TheTrueSeeker
Summary: After the events in the Forest of Wolves, the seekers follow Lusa back to Great Bear Lake so she can find herself a home. What events will unfold as they take another journey. (OC later in a different chapter. Can't wait for a new book to come out so I'll make my own :P.)


_**This is what I think happens after Forest of Wolves. I just had to have my own ending to it and this fanfic should be it.**_

_**This will be my first full fanfic if I finish it, Should have many chapters to it. Please enjoy and Constructive criticism only if you choose to help.**_

Lusa

Lusa's fur prickled with excitement. She couldn't wait to find black bears like her again. Of course she knew this meant the end of her journey is near, but everyone is still together. Toklo decided to follow Lusa's idea and travel with her to help her find her home; and Kallik's journey with Yakone took them in the same direction of Great Bear Lake. She knew her friends will always be there, even if they are skylengths away. Only she hoped that everyone would be ready for another journey.

The forest seemed to tell them that this was the correct choice. Everything looked more beautiful to Lusa, and the prey in the section they went seemed to jump out at them, begging to be eaten.

"The prey must be coming out since we chased the wolves off." Toklo said while eating a rabbit he caught.

"Yeah, it seems the spirits are rewarding us for the feat we did." Lusa replied happily, chewing on some roots she found by a bush.

The group managed to cover a great deal of ground before the sun started to set down into twilight.

"I think we should find a shelter before night." Yakone stated.

Toklo gave a grunt of agreement. As the two walked off to find a suitable shelter, Lusa walked around the trees. After finding one that had sturdy limbs, she climbed up the side of it. Nestling into two branches, she tried to get comfortable in the grasp of the tree. Just after she settled down, the voice of Toklo sounded nearby.

"We found a spot!"

Kallik got up and rushed over to them, stopping for a moment under Lusa's tree.

"You be safe up there." She said jokingly. "Don't let any wolves get you."

Lusa replied with a huff of amusement "They can't if they don't learn how to climb first."

Kallik smiled and ran off to join Yakone and Toklo. Quiet murmuring could be heard from where Lusa was but she couldn't figure out what they were saying. She laid back down onto the branches and slowly slept into slumber, the image of black bears at the lake filled her head.

When Lusa opened her eyes again, she wasn't in the tree anymore. Confused, she quickly got up and looked around the forest. The other bears where nowhere to be found. Lusa looked around, calling out their names, but there was no answer. There was no sound of the birds like there always is. The only thing Lusa could hear was a far off rumbling noise. The sky was clear and blue; the sun was already climbing to its highest position. _There isn't going to be a storm, and there is no blackpaths nearby, what is making that noise? _The bear ran away from the growl, but it seemed to grow louder whichever way she ran. Soon the growl became clearer. _ It sounds like a Firebeast, which means it only can be… _ Her thought was interrupted by a cry for help somewhere.

"Whose there?" Lusa called out into the forest. The only reply was the same cry for help.

She quickly took off to where she thought the cry was coming from. When she turned sharply around a tree, a giant firebeast shot out of seemingly nowhere, cutting down trees in its path. Lusa braced herself for the impact of the hard being, shutting her eyes tight; however instead of being squashed, the sound stopped all at once. Opening one of her eyes, she noticed she was back in the tree.

There was a small amount of sunlight pouring onto her through the leaves. Still a little shaken from the nightmare, she climbs down and walks over to her friends' den. Toklo and Yakone stirred in their sleep. Before Lusa could wonder when Kallik went, the white bear came out from behind the den.

"Hey Lusa, I see you're up." She said happily

"Oh, Hi." Lusa replied with a shaky voice.

Kallik then noticed how Lusa looked. "Is everything alright?

Lusa forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream last night." _Why must she worry over every little thing that happens to me?_

"So that's what was happening. I heard you talking in your sleep, it woke me up."

The black bear lowered her head. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. The dream just felt so real."

Kallik walked over and laid next her friend. "If it felt so real, can you tell me about it?"

Lusa then began to tell of her dream and the giant firebeast destroying the forest, and the young bear who was calling out for help.

"Do you think that bear could have been Ujurak?" Kallik asked after she finished listening.

Lusa shook her head. "It didn't sound anything like him, this bear sounded a lot younger than he usually is." She gave a short, sigh.

Shortly after, some rustling emanates from the den, signaling one of them have woken. Toklo sleepily steps out of the den. "What are you two talking about out here? You woke me and Yakone."

Kallik smiled, walking up to Toklo as Yakone stumbled out of the den. "I think, since we are all up we should get going." Kallik suggested.

"We should hunt first." Toklo pointed out to Kallik. Kallik then became aware of how hungry she was.

"Yeah, you two go on ahead I'll stay here and help Lusa find some roots and berries."

Toklo and Yakone slipped through the trees and disappear quickly. Lusa starts sniffing the ground, in hopes to find some grubs.

"You didn't to sit back for me you know, Kallik." Lusa said, continuing to search for insects.

"I didn't want you getting into any trouble if we all were gone."

"What are you afraid will happen. The wolves will come back down through that avalanche just to get me?" Lusa jokingly said.

Kallik sat back and laughed. "No, I just want to make sure you were ok after that nightmare. The way you described it seemed that it was too real to be just a dream."

There was movement in a bush and a plump rabbit jumps out soon after Kallik looked at it. Before she even could reach it, Lusa pounced onto it and gave it a killing bite to its neck. Lusa held up her kill. "It's like it wanted to be eaten." She said through the prey. Lusa trots over and sets it down in front of Kallik. "Should we wait for the other two to get back or do you want to eat now?"

Kallik nodded "I'm sure they will have enough food when they come back, the way they have been everywhere."

Between Lusa and Kallik, they finish of the rabbit quickly. As the do, Toklo and Yakone come back with one skinny grouse. With a huff of frustration Toklo sets it down. "This is all we could sense." He roughly said, before noticing the rabbit carcass.

"Where did you get that?" Yakone said, pointing with his muzzle.

"It ran right to Lusa from a bush. We ate it, because we didn't know how long it would take you before you got back."

Toklo let out a sigh "It's ok, as long as you two got something to eat." Toklo smiled and added in with humor, "And it seems that Lusa has all the luck with the prey."

Lusa let out a huff of amusement. "Yup. Now come on, we have to get to Great Bear Lake before the longest day." She said, jumping up and down. With Toklo leading the way, they all set out once again for a long journey.

_I can wait to be with other black bears._ Lusa thought, sighing _I just hope that my dream stays a dream._


End file.
